Smart In A Stupid Way
by babygirl2006
Summary: Songfic, thats all I can tell you...
1. Hard To Let Go

Disclaimer: I do NOT own SOUTH... Everyone wishes they did though.. BIG SHOUT OUT TO TOM LYNCH THOUGH... lol

Feedback: Tell me what you think, that would be awesome of you...

Summary: Songfic, thats all I can tell you...

A.N: If I get at least 5 review saying you want me to continue the story, then, I will think of more chapters but I hope you enjoy... LATER PEOPLE:) :) :) :)

**Smart In A Stupid Way**

**Chpater 1**

By: babygirl2006

**(Ashley POV)**

I am sitting in my car waiting for Spencer to come out of our apartment. She is moving to San Fransisco today. I don't know what I am going to do without my best friend. She tells me we will still talk everyday and I told her that over the phone is not the same and I can't believe she is really going to move away. Shes been there for me through everything since I was 16. We are 25 now and she is leaving. I turn and look at the passenger seat and she is seating there staring at me. I've hide my feeling from her. Its along time to hold feeling for someone but I could never bring myself to tell her. Plus, she has had so many boyfriends these past nine years. Yes, I HATED all of them. Only because I wanted to be them. I started up the car and pulled out of the parking spot. We are headed to the train station. We rolled the windows tight as they would go. It was a smoggy day.

"Have you ever had a lover, that you did not betray?" She looked up and asked me. I turned on the radio and looked the other way. She said, "Your smart but in a stupid way."

_She had eyes like crazy diamonds  
And you ran, with feet of clay  
We rolled the windows tight as they would go  
It was a smoggy day  
She looked up and asked me if I ever had a lover, that I did not betray  
And I turned on the radio and I looked the other way  
She said you're smart, but in a stupid way_

"You stand there staring, while your lover walks away." She added, as she grabbed her bag from the back seat. I exited the car and followed closely behind her. I am going to wait with her until her train leaves.

_And this is the price that you pay  
For being smart in a stupid way  
You stand there staring while your lover walks away  
Being smart, in a stupid way_

We held each other tightly for what felt like an eternity. I didn't want to let her go. It seemed like it felt the same for her. I can't be sure though. She pulled out of the hug and kissed my cheek, saying goodbye and she would call me later. She disappeared onto the train and I watched the doors, they closed like eyelids and the train started to pull away. 

The doors they close like eyelids  
The train just pulled away

It's been 2 months since I watched her get onto that train. She broke her promise. She said everyday. I've talked to her twice since she let. Sometimes I still smell the perfume, that she was wearing that day. I also wonder if there's anyone, that I'll ever love in any way. Maybe. Maybe I'll grow up and be good someday. Maybe this pain I feel will go away. Maybe she will un-break her promise. Maybe just maybe she will come back.

_  
Sometimes I smell the perfume that she was wearing that day  
And i wonder if there's anyone that I'll ever love in any way  
Maybe I'll grow up and be good someday  
Maybe this pain I feel will go away_

How could I ever be so stupid? How could I let her go? How could I not fight for her? She's right, I am smart in a stupid way. Because I stood there and watched my lover walk away. I guess this is the price I have to be for being smart in a stupid way.

And this is the price that you pay  
For being smart in a stupid way  
You stand there staring while your lover walks away  
Being smart, in a stupid way

"It'll be fine, Ash. She will call and everything will be okay. You're love again and everything will be okay." Joey said, trying to make me feel better.

"So, why is my heart so hollow? Why are my dreams so shallow? And why don't I ever have anything else to say? And why is my love so far away?" I pleaded to her. She just stared at me. She looked like she was thinking about what I had just said.

So why is my heart so hollow  
Why are my dreams so shallow  
And why don't I ever have anything else to say  
And why is my love so far away

"This is the price you pay for being smart in a stupid way. You stood there staring, while your lover walked away." She answered then turned on her heel and left the room.  
_  
And this is the price that you pay  
For being smart in a stupid way  
You stand there staring while your lover walks away  
Being smart, in a stupid way_


	2. Ashley, This is Carol

Disclaimer: I do NOT own SOUTH... Everyone wishes they did though.. BIG SHOUT OUT TO TOM LYNCH THOUGH... lol

Feedback: Tell me what you think, that would be awesome of you...

Summary: I can't tell you where this story is going... I wasn't going to continue it but people want me too so I am...

A.N: THANKS SO SO SO SO SO Much for the REVIEWS!!

**Smart In A Stupid Way**

**Chapter 2**

By: babygirl2006

**(Ashley's POV)**

I reached over and turned my alarm clock off. I flipped the covers off and started down the hall. I opened the bedroom door then shut it again. Spencer moved a little over 2 months ago. And still every morning I get up from my bed and go down the hall to wake her up, just she isn't there anymore. I thought I would have stopped by now but it was a route for 3 years. Guess it is going to take awhile to get used too. I heard my phone ringing. I ran into my bedroom and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Good morning sunshine." Spencer said all cheery.

"What is with you?" I asked the blonde on the other end of the phone.

"I had the best night, last night. It was so amazing. This guy..." I blocked her out after that. She paused in whatever she was saying. "Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"You aren't listening to me. Are you?"

"Look, I have to go. I'll call you later." I hung up the phone and headed for the shower. Why is it we are still such good friends? Well, its like this. I love her so much but I couldn't tell her that because relationships ruin everything. We wouldn't be friends anymore if we broke up. I won't let myself have all of her then one day have none of her at all. So, I am stuck watching her think she is in love with have the guys she is with and I am stuck with only half of her and I will keep that half forever if we stay friends. Just friends. So, my choices are half forever or all and none. I would be broken, beyond repair if we ended a relationship together. So, you see why I don't tell her. Yeah, maybe she feels something for me too. I am not taking that chance though. I guess what I am saying is if I thought she had feeling for me, she would have to come to me first.

"Hey! Sorry about that. I had to take a shower." I called Spencer back. I felt bad for hanging up like that.

"What did you have to get your fling out of the apartment?" She said with a smirk.

"Not that, that is any of your business but no."

"Whatever." She paused. "How have you been? I know its been awhile since I called or you could get a hold of me. I have been really busy with..."

"With guys." I said interrupting her. She didn't say anything. "Look, I'm still living, right? So, there is no need to worry about me. How are you?"

"Great."

"Thats awesome. But sorry to cut this short but I have to go. I have things to do. I'll call you later. Okay?"

"Yeah, later." She said with a hint of anger and sadness in her voice.

"Spence, don't do that. Okay? Your not the only one that is busy. It just happens to be that I am busy when you aren't. I can't do anything about that."

"That didn't stop you from taking me with you before."

"It never stopped you either. I haven't talked to you in three weeks. You know you had 10 minutes here and there to talk to me. Having you so far away and not talking to you is already pissing me off. So, don't blame me for us not talking. I call you like 3 times everyday and I get a 'let me call you back'. I get that maybe twice a week. Other then that its your voice mail. At least when you call me, I try and stop what I am doing to talk to you. So, don't piss me off over the situation."

"Fine. Whatever. Call me when you can." She said and then I heard a dial tone. Why? Why? Why now? My days just keep getting better and better. I grabbed my cell phone and headed out the apartment. I opened the door and locked it. I walked down the hall to the elevator and went to the basement for my car. I got in my car and drove away. I put my ear piece in my ear and pushed to then send.

"Hello?"

"Look, I don't want to fight with you. We are both busy and living in different cities, which makes it hard to talk or see one another. Maybe we should text each other."

" Yeah maybe. And yes, I could try a little more to call you. Text would be good. The reason why I called though. What are you doing this weekend?" Spencer said. Her voice was getting back to cheery.

"I believe nothing. Why?"

"Because, I was thinking that I could come down to LA. What do you think?"

"What do you think, I think?"

"Good point. So, I'll see you Thursday night. I took Friday off. Train station 6 pm. Don't forget."

"How am I going to forget about you? That would be impossible."

"You have before. Remember 12th grade?"

"No need to bring that up. I apologized a thousand times already for that." I told her and she giggled at me. "So tomorrow at 6?"

"No Thursday."

"Tomorrow is Thursday, dear."

"Oh right. Yeah then tomorrow at 6."

"Okay see you then."

"Hey.. I didn't say hang up yet. I still want to talk on the phone."

"Sorry." I told her and we talked until I made it to the office.

-------\

I am on my way to the train station. Spencer said someone is coming with her. Someone she would like me to meet. She said they had been going out for almost 2 months. So, she meet someone else right after she moved down there. She won't tell me a name or what they looked like or anything. The train should have already come. I am running a little late. Well half hour late. It is 6:30. I pulled up in front of the train station and called Spencer's cell phone.

"Where you at?"

"Calm down. I didn't forget about you. I am running a little late but I am here now. So, where are you?"

"Never mind. I see you." She said then hung up on me. I got out of the car and looked around me. I still didn't see her.

"Guess who?" She said putting her hands over my eyes from behind me.

"Let me guess. You have blonde hair. Your about 5'3. About a hundred and..."

"Don't even say it."

"Okay, Okay." I turned around and pulled her into a big hug, lifting her off the ground. She just hugged me back, shoving her face into my neck. "God, I missed you so much." I added. I let her feet touch the ground but we are still hugging.

"I missed you too." She whispered into my neck. I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I looked up and it is a brunette about the same hight as Spencer. She has brown eyes and she looks like she is pretty active. Probably one of those girls who jogs every morning. Spencer pulled out of the hug and looked at the girl and smiled.

"Ashley, this is Carol. Carol, this is Ashley." Spencer introduced us. She extended her hand. I told her hand and shook it. "This is who I wanted you to meet." Spencer whispered to me. This is great. Nice way to come out to your best friend, shoving another girl in their face. Why couldn't she of said something to me? This is crap and I don't like it one bit. Or this chick one bit. I grabbed Spencer's bag and put it in the trunk then got into the car. We drove to my apartment listening to the radio. No one said anything. Spencer knew I was upset or mad. Whatever I am right now. I don't know if I am mad or upset but I am one of them or both of them. I am both of them. And I need to shut up. I am just rambling. This weekend is going to suck.


	3. I HAVE TO TELL HER!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own SOUTH... Everyone wishes they did though.. BIG SHOUT OUT TO TOM LYNCH THOUGH... lol

Feedback: Tell me what you think, that would be awesome of you...

Summary: I can't tell you where this story is going... Always in Ashley's POV...

A.N: **THANKS** SO **SO **SO **SO** SO **SO** SO **MUCH** FOR **THE REVIEWS**... KEEP EM COMING!!

**Smart In A Stupid Way**

**Chapter 3**

By: babygirl2006

We got to my apartment and went inside. I grabbed Spencer's bag and carried it in for her. She grabbed... whatever her name is.. and carried her bag in. This is gonna kill me. I thought her dating guys was bad, this is so much worse. This makes me feel sick to my stomach and it hurts. For some reason it makes me feel rejected by her. This is the worst feeling I have ever had and I thought her leaving hurt me. We reached the apartment and I put her bag on her bed. It is still her room. I left the room the way she left it. She placed the girls bag next to hers.

"Ash?" Spencer said stopping me from leaving the room.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" She asked. I looked at the girl standing next to her and walked out. I went into my room and got some clothes then went into the bathroom. I am going to take a shower. I turned the shower on and started undressing.

"What?" I said after hearing a knock on the door.

"May I come in?"

"I have no clothes on."

"I have seen you naked before. Unless you turned into a guy, I have seen everything you got. So, may I come in?" I unlocked the door and hopped in the shower before she got all the way into the bathroom. I heard the door close. She didn't say anything.

"Are you going to say something or just stand there the whole time?" I asked.

"I would like to say something but I could stand here too."

"Spence.."

"Sorry." She paused. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Grrreat. Now, if that is all, can you get out? I need to take a shower."

"Ash, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Ash, stop lying to me. I may have been away for two and a half months and barely talked to you but I still know when you are lying to me. So, answer me. Please?" She quietly said.

"You said on the phone that you had fun with a GUY... Then you bring a girl with you. What's with all that?"

"I didn't want to say anything to you about it over the phone."

"So, instead you bring her with you and shove her in my face?"

"It's not even like that." She told me. I put my head under the running water. The water ran down my head, making it seem as if it was taking my thoughts with. The water made its way down my body, finally away from my mind all together. I heard the bathroom door open and close again. I took the rest of my shower in peace. After I got ready and went to look for Spencer. They were in Spencer room laying on her bed. I stood in the doorway.

"She is just a little difficult at first. She doesn't like new people. She'll loosen up." Spencer told her.

"It doesn't seem like she will. Was she like this when you first met her?"

"Never spill coffee on her. Especially if she is having a bad morning. It can get ugly."

"Are you serious?" She asked looking kind of scared. I wanted to laugh at the face Carol made but I didn't want them to know I was standing in the doorway listening to them talk about me.

"She wasn't that bad." She let out a giggle. As if she was replaying that morning we met in her head. It wasn't funny, I was mad. Then Spencer started talking again. "She can be the most kind, loving, funny person you ever met, if you got to know her. Theres not that many people she likes. Honestly I don't think she will ever like you."

"Why? What did I do? I just met her like 2 hours ago."

"Its the fact that your with me."

"Does she like you or something?" Carol questioned.

"She once told me that I could be with the perfect person but she still would think that, that person still wasn't good enough for me. She said I deserve the whole world and if they don't give it to me. Their not good enough for me. So, she wouldn't like them." Spencer said to Carol then she turned and looked at the ceiling. I cleared my throat and both girls looked at me. Probably wondering how long I have been here.

"It's 8:00. You guys hungry? We can order something or go out." I asked them.

"Actually, I am hungry." Spencer said. Carol just shook her head yes. I guess she isn't going to talk when I am around. All through dinner and watching a movie, I just keep replaying in my mind what Spencer said to Carol. _'She can be the most kind, loving, funny person you ever met, if you got to know her.' _How is it that you feel you can tell someone everything but when it comes to trying to tell them, you are in love with them, you can't say anything at all? I guess that just means you can tell them everything. After the movie was over it was still only 10:30 on a Friday night. I am not ready for bed. I want to go out or something.

"Do you want to go to gray?" I asked Spencer.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." She said. Her and Carol disappeared upstairs. They came back 20 minutes later.

"Ready to go Ash?" Spencer asked. I just stared at her. How could you make yourself look so beautiful in 20 minutes? She looks amazing in anything she wears. Even if she had nothing on. She looks so beautiful. Breathtaking. God the things this girl does to me. She just blows my mind.

"Mind blowing." I whispered in her ear as we walked out the door. She smiled at me.

"As do you... Always." She whispered back. God. I have to tell her... but I can't. The hardest thing I will ever have to do. I HAVE TO TELL HER!


	4. Finally!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own SOUTH... Everyone wishes they did though.. BIG SHOUT OUT TO TOM LYNCH THOUGH... lol

Feedback: Tell me what you think, that would be awesome of you...

Summary: I can't tell you where this story is going... Always in Ashley's POV...

A.N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS... Heres the last chapter.

**Smart In A Stupid Way**

**Chapter 4**

By: babygirl2006

We've been at the gray now for an hour. We are having a good time so far. Laughing and Carol is learning a lot about Spencer's past. From High School, College, and everywhere in between. Shes learned a lot about my fun, amazing past also. Which all included Spencer. 2 years ago I couldn't image us being apart. Now that we are, I couldn't see us like we were before. Isn't that weird, how that works?

"Carol?" A pretty cute brunette came up to us and questioned.

"Oh my god... Lily." She jumped up and hugged the brunette tightly. I looked over at Spencer, who had a smile on her face. It would might be easy to get Spencer away from Carol. Okay, I've had to much to drink. I am starting to sound conceited.

"Spencer this is Lily. Lily this is Spencer. And over there is..."

"Ashley." The girl said, with a smile. Spencer's smile went to a straight face and she started glaring at me. I shrugged my shoulders. I've never met Lily before but with my life a lot of people know me or know who I am. Thats not my fault.

"I'll be right back." Carol told Spencer then walked off with that girl. I can't remember her name. Dang I am bad at that. I looked at Spencer and she was glaring at me.

"Why you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"You know her?"

"Umm... Never met her in my life until now."

"Oh." We just sat there and caught up without anyone else to interrupt us. It was good. Carol returned 40 minutes later. She told Spencer she was going with that girl and some of her other friends and she would call her tomorrow. I smiled at her and after a few dances and another drink we went back to the apartment. We changed into our PJ's and by the time I came out she was on the balcony and she had a drink in her hand. I took a couple shots and made a drink also. I join her out on the balcony.

"I miss this view." She said quietly. I barely heard her. I watched her for a moment then put my drink on the table and wrapped my arms around her waist. I rested my chin on her shoulder and she leaned her head against mine, putting her hand one of mine. She still held her drink in her left hand.

"From the moment I saw you  
From the moment I looked into your eyes  
There was something about you I knew, I knew  
That you were once in a lifetime  
A treasure near impossible to find  
And I know how lucky I am to have you

Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away  
The beauty of the setting sun, on any given day  
And when it comes to shooting stars I have seen a few  
But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you" I sang in a whisper into her ear. It was my favorite old song. I love every word of the song. It fits Spencer so well. Its only the first verse and chorus but she seemed to like it because she turned in my arms and kissed my cheek. She pulled out slowly and locked her eyes with mine. I cupped her face and massaged it with my thumb. She smiled at me again and then looked down. Trying to hide the blush on her face. I lifted her head up by her chin and once again we locked eyes.

"You are so beautiful. Do you know that?" I said quietly.

"I do now." Spencer said. She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me closer to her. "Do you know how long I have been waiting for this?" She added.

"I bet I can imagine." I told her.

"Why didn't you do anything sooner?"

"Why didn't you come out sooner? I didn't want to lose you. I won't risk it. Its still kind of shaky now. I can't lose you Spence."

"I don't know why I didn't come out sooner. And Ash, you aren't going to lose me. I am not going anywhere not matter what happens. I promise you. Now, Promise me."

"I promise too." I whispered. I cupped her face again and bring my lips to hers slowly.

-----------\

That was the best kiss I had ever experienced. It was break taking, Mind blowing. Just everything a amazing kiss should be like. Its been a month since then and Spencer moved back her and started a new job. We are doing really good. I finally got to tell her I love her. Thats awesome.. right? I mean I told her and we are together... FINALLY! I couldn't be happier. WE couldn't be happier.

**THE END **

**------\**

**Okay so I know it was a little rushed but I don't have the time right now to write for three SON stories push do my homework... Unless you would like to wait a month before I post... I don't like to wait that long for posts so I am not going to do it to anyone else... hope you liked it and continue reading my other two stories... review please and later... THANKS!!!!**


End file.
